


Profound Destiny

by galaxyninjer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: A collection of my Supernatural and Destiel one-shots crossed posted from my Tumblr. Will update accordingly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Blue Hoodie

Cas stared down at the hoodie in his hands. It was navy blue and plain, save for a cartoon mouse he vaguely recognized standing across the chest. He smiled up at the woman standing next to him and said, “Thank you.” They were both covered with blood, sprays of red across their clothes and faces; he’d gotten there just in time to kill the vampire. **  
**

She nodded and showed him to the bathroom so that he can wash up before changing his shirt. His coat was torn in several places and stained dark. The hoodie was too big; it fell low below his waist and gathered at the arms. _I should have listened to Dean and packed extra clothes for the day,_ he thought. 

What he didn’t expect was the sheer comfort he experienced while wearing the oversized hoodie. The soft fabric hugged him. He felt snug and warm, like when he wore Dean’s T-shirts, and they cuddled near to watch old westerns. 

The woman had a soft look in her eyes when he emerged to say goodbye after burning the vampire’s body. “It was my son’s. He left home ten years ago, haven’t heard from him since…” she said. “Blue suits you. It brings out your eyes.” There were tears in her eyes as she walked over to tug the strings of the hood together. 

“Thanks again for saving me,” she whispered, before passing a maternal hand down his sides. 

He nodded, “It’s my job. Take care of yourself, Mrs Green. Thank you for the hoodie.” Trying for a smile, she nodded before leaving the room. As Cas made his way to the van, part of him wanted to turn around, go back in, and comfort her, but he knew that it wasn’t his place. 

_She’s strong. She survived vampires, she’ll be okay._

A passing draft cut close. Shivering, he tugged the hoodie near and drove off, thinking of its previous owner momentarily, and then, of home. He sang along to the radio, and watched the stars, thinking of the family he’d found along the way of finding himself. 

*

It was a ten-hour drive back to the bunker. When he crawled into bed the next morning, quietly, as to not wake Dean, he kept the hoodie on. 


	2. Sam's Shopping List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life. Sam goes shopping and reflects on his life.

The grocery store was empty, save for himself, the shopkeepers, and a young couple debating over cat food in the far back. Sam untucked his list before starting with the fresh produce and baked goods. He picked two warm loaves off the shelf and a bag of garlic-flavoured dinner rolls. 

Their bread was one of the best he’d had in years and became a must-have of their weekly shopping trips when they were in town and not out on a hunt. The local baker, Mrs Iris, was a well-aged woman who occasionally helped out at the store. Today was one such day. 

She always smiled at him with an odd hint of sympathy when he asked for extra rolls or a box of tarts. He’d once hear her ask the owner behind his back if he had _someone to cook and look after him_ , she’d phrased it.

It’d taken all of his self-control to not walk up to her, and tell her, yes, he did have people who took care of him. He had an older brother who had looked out for him all his life more than he did for himself, a best friend who would give it all to protect them and a kid who chose them as his family despite everything. 

Instead, he’d bit his tongue and carried on with shopping, knowing that she wasn’t worth his anger. She didn’t know any better in the same way people used to question why Jack lived with them. _How could they possibly explain their life to a stranger?_

Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and she was leaning against the counter, awaiting his approach. He’d decided earlier to pick an apple pie up for Dean, but seeing her then made him reconsider. Sighing, he walked up to the counter. 

“Good afternoon, Mrs Iris.”

“Afternoon Mr Winchester, what would it be today?”

“I’d like one of your apple pies, ma’am.” He said, avoiding eye contact.

She gave him her usual smile as she packaged the pie. “I hope you don’t mind me asking this son, but is everything okay at home? You’re always buying the same set of baked goods… a fine man like yourself should be looking to settle down.” 

Sam thought of Eileen. She was staying and hunting with Jody and the girls for a few weeks. He hadn’t thought of marriage in years. Their lives didn’t exactly entertain the prospect, yet - he thought of Dean and Cas, no doubt a golden couple in the hunting community. They made it work, it wasn’t always easy, he knew, but being married in the hunting community was far from impossible.

The four of them were easing into a state of retirement, taking fewer cases every month, and more time for themselves; for family. Perhaps, marriage was still an open option for him. He smiled at the thought. 

“Everything is fine ma’am. I’m not in a hurry to get married, but one day, maybe.” He said. 

She placed the pie in front of him, “I’ll have to take your word for it.” There was a sharp edge to her gaze, searching him for answers to questions she didn’t voice. It was unsettling. “I’ll see you next week. And I hope that you enjoy the pie,” she said, waving him off. 

“Thank you,” he replied, forcing a polite smile.

A small part of him wanted Dean to start baking bread at home. Then, he won’t have to subject himself to her questioning stares. _I’ll bring it up when I give him the pie later,_ he thought.

There was a low hum travelling through the store, a band he didn’t recognize, singing of life, and how far they’d all come on the journey. He stopped to stare up at the six brands of tomato sauce, wondering if Dean had a preference and if it’ll make any real difference after cooking. Sam grabbed the two jars closest to him and silently hoped for the best. 

The local radio announcer’s voice echoed down the aisle, in response to the last song. _What is happiness, if not the moments spent with those we love? They’re the ones who help define us when we’re lost and feeling alone. Treasure your loved ones, listeners._

***earlier***

Sam walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Dean, who was on his way to start lunch. The grocery list he’d spent the last twenty minutes complying escaped him into the hall. Dean raised his eyebrows in question as he returned the list, “Easy there, Sammy. You’re heading out on a supply run?”

He nodded, “Do you need anything?” 

Dean thought for a moment before walking over to open the fridge. He gave it a methodical once-over before returning his attention to Sam’s question. “There’s this new lasagna recipe Donna sent me to try out. We have most of the supplies, but can you pick up two jars of tomato sauce?” 

Nodding, Sam pulled his pen out and noted the new addition to his list. Dean grabbed a beer and came to look over his head at the list. “Oh yeah,” he said. “Cas needs wool. We were going out tomorrow, but you might as well add it to your list. It’ll save us a drive.”

“Wool?”

“He wants to take up knitting,” Dean said. He smiled, and there was a distinctively fond look in his eye. “We found a box of silver knitting needles in storage last week, and he wants to make use of them.” 

“Uhm. Sure, what kind of wool?” 

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know anything about wool. Ask him.” He made for the pantry and fell silent, falling into the trance of planning his next meal. 

*

He found Cas in the library with Jack; they both looked up at him when he entered. Cas was reading a thick volume entitled, ’ _Knitting for Beginners_ ’ while Jack sat close, pointing out the pictured instructions. 

“Hey guys, I’m heading out. Dean said that you needed wool, Cas. I can pick a few sets up for you if you’d like?”

He nodded.

“You’re heading out?” Jack asked. “I’d like new pyjamas.”

“Didn’t we buy you three pairs of those printed ones last month?” 

“I want one with bees!” Cas grinned, no doubt responsible for this new demand. The kid had developed an attachment to pyjamas. He had almost twenty pairs by now but kept finding new designs and patterns online or in thrift stores when they were travelling. They had yet to say no to him.

Sam knew that he’d have to step in eventually and explain to him that he had enough, but he couldn’t find the words to start the conversation. His brother had insisted they treat themselves, now that they weren’t near dying every month and so gave in to Jack’s puppy eyes every time.

To be fair, Dean was giving in to all of their puppy eyes as of recent. He went soft without any pestering when Sam asked him to make smoothies for breakfast or vegetable soups when he’s under the weather. Dean melted with submission whenever Cas took up a new hobby and asked for assistance, even when he ended up half-covering their room with supplies. So really, it didn’t surprise Sam that his older brother gave into Jack’s pyjama craze.

“Okay, bud. Sure. I’ll add that to my list. Cas, what kind of wool do you want?”

Cas gave him a shy smile, “Once it’s green, I’ll be content. I am going to try knitting a scarf for Dean.” 


	3. Fall Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas buy matching Fall sweaters for the holidays.

Dean ran a hand across the designs woven into the wool sweater. It was forest green, soft to the touch, and decorated with pumpkins, maroon leaves and acorns. 

Looking up, he caught glimpse of Cas’ expression in the mirror. His blue eyes were filled with intent, shining like sapphires under the dull glow of the changing room’s single bulb. 

“Can’t we get something, I don’t know, less?” Dean motioned at the carved pumpkin sitting above his stomach, “Less fall?” Cas raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He slipped on the thumb holes, toying with the creased ends of the stitching. “Less I’m-overly-excited-for-the-holidays and more I’m-trying-to-keep-warm, nothing else?” He asked, hoping that Cas would agree. It was one thing to attend the Town’s Harvest Fair, but seasonal sweaters were _not_ his usual style. 

Cas walked closer and wrapped his strong arms around Dean’s waist before settling his chin over Dean’s shoulder. “Is it really that bad Dean?” He asked voice just above a whisper, warm breath causing goosebumps to rise across Dean’s neck. 

Leaning into the warmth, Dean tilted his head back to rest on Cas’ chest. He stared at them in the mirror; wearing matching sweaters like some cookie-cutter couple out of a home and life magazine. His lips rose at the image. The two of them being a normal couple, going to the fair for the sake of seasonal cheer and not having to worry about the witches who were poisoning children or the end of the world. 

“Fine,” he said. “It’s not the worse, but I don’t see why I need to wear it. We’re going to be caught up with the hunt. When are we going to find time to mingle with the locals? I doubt the witches will appreciate the fashion statement.”

Cas smiled against him, “Hmmm. You do have a point, but it’s the first time _I’m_ going to a fair, I want us to look the part.”

He grinned, “Once you don’t go around buying scented candles or any of those random seasonal trinkets for the bunker. You’re only allowed to buy me pie.” Cas pressed closer, running his hands under the sweater to draw circles on Dean’s hipbones. 

“That can be arranged,” he said, kissing Dean’s temple. 

*

When they left for the hunt two days later wearing matching green and blue sweaters, Dean felt bubbly. Everyone was smiling at them. The locals were all welcoming and kind as they walked from booth to booth; waving at them from across the lawn, offering them samples and even complimenting their sweaters _._

 _I could get used to this_ , he thought. The hunt went great, and he was with Cas, the man he loved, at a Harvest Fair eating apple pie. Simply being, enjoying each other’s company, and not having to worry about their every move.

He linked their fingers together as they walked around, admiring the golden woods surrounding the ground. Cas pulled him closer, “Can I buy one candle? Please? They’re on sale, and the woman at the booth says that you can get them made with a custom scent. And, she even has a gift box with supplies to make your own candles at home… Dean?” 

Dean groaned at the thought of them getting wax all over the kitchen counter, but he was smiling ear to ear. _The mess will be worth it if it makes him happy._

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, pulling Cas in for a kiss. 

“Is that a yes Dean?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Let’s go before I change my mind,” Dean grumbled. 

A giggle escaped Cas, “Want to help me choose a scent?” He was half-pouting, giving Dean a soft smile he knew he could never resist. Looping his arms around Cas, he said, “Sure love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
